This invention relates to casting apparatus of the type for connecting a battery plate to a metal strap or post.
Such apparatus was described in British Patent No. 2,023,471B. In this arrangement a pump 13 delivers a metered shot of lead through an inlet valve 203 into a feed duct 52 causing lead to overflow into mould cavities 51. A dump valve 82 is then opened and the lead in the feed duct 52 falls back to a datum or constant head level defined by the level of the dump valve. Whilst this was a considerable improvement over existing casting arrangements certain problems have been experienced. First the inlet valve has a tendency to become clogged so that it does not seat properly. This results in the feed duct draining down into the lead pot and as a result the next "shot" of lead delivered by the pump results in insufficient filling of the cavities. Further the shockwave resulting from the delivery of the metered shot of lead causes ripples in the feed duct and hence incomplete filling of the cavities.